Lord of the Onion Rings
Lord of the Onion Rings is the twenty-sixth episode of ShapeTales and the Season 2 finale. The story is a parody of J. R. R. Tolkien's "The Lord of the Rings" series and the film trilogy. Plot Randall (Mr. Rectangle) arrives in the shire for Gilroy Gettyshorts' 122nd birthday party. Gilroy (Lumiere Smiley) talks about retiring and leaving the shire and uses a strange bean to produce a birthday cake. Returning to his home, he finds Randalf waiting in his living room. Randall remarks on Gilroy’s impressive height, his fine clothing, and his luxuriously appointed home, knowing they have come from the onion ring, and warns his friend of using such things lightly. Gilroy concedes that the onion ring has given him almost everything he could want. He then announces that he is leaving the shire due to dissatisfaction and bequeathing everything he owns, including the bean, to his nephew Tutu (Charlie Cylinder). Waiting for Tutu, Randall relates that Gilroy has departed and draws his attention to the onion ring. Tutu is curious as to why he would want a bean and Randall describes the origin of a magical onion ring that could produce clothing, consumables, and small kitchen appliances, and also change your appearance. After verifying the onion ring’s authenticity from an inscription left after warming it in the fire, Tutu is unsure about accepting such a gift and tries to pass it off to Randalf. However, Randall explains that one cannot choose his gifts and must determine for himself how they should best be used. He then suggests that Tutu travel to the Elders of the Booberry Forest for insight with some friends that he has already gathered to assist with the journey: the ranger, Ear-a-Cob (Alvin the Cone); the elf, Luck-O-Lamb (Bob Cylinder); the dwarf, Frumpy (Pa Square); and Luck-O-Lamb's brother (Melvin Cylinder) who had nothing better to do. They trek through the Mountains of Much Snowia and eventually reach the Booberry Forest. There, Randall warns the others not to laugh because the elders have lost their sense of humor. The Elders welcome them and inform Randall that they must travel to the Land of Woe. The others burst into laughter upon hearing the greetings and native tongue of the Elders, which involves blowing booberries. This gets them sentenced to detention on a platform forever until an eagle "saves" them and they escape. Leaving the forest, they emerge near the entrance to the Land of Woe. After opening the door, they realize that Tutu is the only one small enough to fit through and he proceeds alone. However, the remainder of the group soon learns that a group of rulers, minions of the evil Scaryboy (Pyramid #1), are after Tutu in order to seize the bean for their master. The fellowship then goes in pursuit. In the Land of Woe, Tutu encounters a strange creature named Ehem (Mr. Diamond), who reveals that he was once a normal yobbit like Tutu and the former owner of the onion ring. Ahem then agrees to accompany Tutu into Woe as a guide. Meanwhile, the others charge through the Red Gate, only to be trapped by the Sporks. The "Other Elf" then bakes cookies and gives them to the Rulers who have not eaten anything for days and the fellowship journeys on. Tutu and Ehem arrive in Woe to find a desperate people lacking the most basic necessities, such as food and water. Ehem wants Tutu to leave them, to use the onion ring for his own creature comforts, but Tutu recognizes that he can use it to help the people of Woe. The fellowship arrives just ahead of Scaryboy, who steals the onion ring. However, Gilroy suddenly reappears, recovering the onion ring and returning it to Tutu. Tutu throws the onion ring into the well, bringing water back to the Land of Woe and restoring it to its fertile and beautiful state.